


Force of Nature

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompt Fest [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: It's all about the kissing, Kinda, M/M, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: A kiss prompt request from tumblr, Cassian and Bodhi.Cassian was a force of nature when he kissed, a thunderstorm wrapping around Bodhi's form, electric on his tongue. Bodhi fought to not get swept away entirely, hands scrabbling against the back of Cassian's coat, going up on his toes to force Cassian's devouring body back.





	Force of Nature

Cassian was a force of nature when he kissed, a thunderstorm wrapping around Bodhi's form, electric on his tongue. Bodhi fought to not get swept away entirely, hands scrabbling against the back of Cassian's coat, going up on his toes to force Cassian's devouring body back. 

Bodhi ran his fingers through Cassian's hair, finding enough length in the short strands to grip and pull, getting a little more leverage, a little more breath. He stood their, panting against Cassian's mouth, trying to get his head working again. 

"I can't believe you came," Cassian murmured against Bodhi's lips. 

Bodhi swallowed down the breath that carried the words and kissed him again. He pulled back, just far enough to whisper, "You needed me," edges of his lips still brushing against Cassian's mouth.

"I did," Cassian shivered, warm and _alive_ against Bodhi's skin, "but I didn't expect…" 

Bodhi pulled back, Cassian's jaw between his hands. "You didn't believe it, did you? Our comms were bugged. When I said I was leaving it was only so I could take them by surprise." 

Cassian looked away. "You should have left. It was the right call."

"Fuck that." Bodhi yanked Cassian in again, kissed him hard, a windstorm in his own right, sharp, certain, stinging as he ran his teeth along Cassian's lips. "You're mine," Bodhi breathed the words against Cassian's skin, needing them to be believed, "and I will not leave you when you need me."

**Author's Note:**

> From a kiss prompt over on [tumblr,](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson). I don't even know what the mission was, or what's happening here, I just wanted to give people the excuse to get a little possessive.


End file.
